Por Siempre Harry
by OlgaxTomFelton1
Summary: Si hubiera sabido que ese profundo odio que siempre le he profesado iba a terminar transformándose en ESTO, me habría alejado de él lo antes posible.


Calma e Sangue Freddo

Esta historia está **enteramente dedicada** a todos aquellos que han leído y **comentado** "Amor Peligroso"

Muchísimas gracias a todos, sin sus comentarios habría dejado de escribir fics hace ya muchos años.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Por siempre Harry.**

Mi corazón ha decidido batir el récord de latidos por segundo. No percibo el dulce sonido de las hojas y ramas bailando al compás del viento, no soy capaz de escuchar las voces de esos estudiantes que se encuentran relativamente cerca del lugar en el que estoy yo. El continuo bombeo de mi corazón taladra mis oídos, es lo único que puedo escuchar.

Es una auténtica estupidez ¿Desde cuando me he dejado llevar por los nervios? Jamás. Ésta es la primera vez, y espero que sea la última. Pero, lo peor de todo, no es que me vaya a dar un ataque de nervios, lo que más me fastidia es la _razón_ por la que ahora estoy sintiendo este extraño dolor de estómago, como si tuviera algo vivo en mi interior que no dejara de retorcerse.

No pienso permitir que el sentimiento de histeria me invada y tome el control de mi cuerpo. No señor. Y menos delante de _él_, aunque precisamente _él _sea la razón de mi enfermedad. El maldito _San Potter. _El jodido _niño que vivió. _El insufrible héroe al que desde el momento en que conocí he tratado de hacer la vida imposible. Si hubiera sabido que ese profundo odio que siempre le he profesado iba a terminar transformándose en _esto_ me habría alejado de él lo antes posible. Habría evitado todo contacto con él. Ni peleas, ni insultos, ni la estupidez de haberme pasado la mitad de mi vida maquinando una manera de joderle y, en consecuencia, de tener mi mente ocupada en él. Aunque sólo fuera para buscar la forma de fastidiarlo.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Soy un _Malfoy_! No debería tener este tipo de sentimientos por _nadie_, y menos por un _chico_, y si encima ese chico es el puto Harry Potter, ya es el colmo. Puedo imaginarme la cara de mi padre si alguna vez llegara a enterarse de esto. Seguro que moriría de un infarto y luego resucitaría para poder matarme con sus propias manos.

Potter está justo delante de mí. Cerca. Demasiado cerca. Ese es el motivo por el que tengo los nervios reconcentrados en mi estómago. Esa es la razón por la que el corazón va a escapar de mi pecho. Por eso siento las rodillas débiles, como si de un momento a otro no fueran a ser capaces de sostenerme y por lo que siento las manos mojadas, empapadas en sudor.

Él ha sido quien se ha acercado a mí. Él ha sido quien ha venido a hablar conmigo. Está extrañamente sólo. No lo acompaña ninguno de sus inseparables amigos, la _sangre sucia_ y la _comadreja_. Está diciéndome algo. Lo sé. Lo veo sus labios. Los está moviendo. Pero no oigo nada. Sólo puedo escuchar el rimbombante sonido de los latidos de mi corazón. Entonces, sus facciones cambian. Parece preocupado. Y está mirándome fijamente ¿Estará preocupado por mí? Sigue moviendo sus labios, pero no lo oigo. No puedo.

¡Merlín! ¡Se ha acercado aún más! Estamos separados a sólo unos centímetros. Me entra el pánico ¡Aléjate, por favor! ¡No puedo soportar tenerte tan cerca! ¡Me va a dar un paro cardíaco!

Levanta su brazo. Lo mueve en mi dirección hasta que lo coloca sobre mi hombro.

Ya está. Es el punto culminante. El corazón deja de latirme. No puedo hablar. No puedo pensar. Sólo soy capaz de mirarlo. Y seguro que tengo cara de idiota. Pero ahora ya puedo comprender sus palabras. Ya puedo escuchar el silbido del viento en mis oídos. He dejado de escuchar el irritante golpeteo de mi corazón.

.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? – Potter me sacude ligeramente, tratando de hacerme reaccionar. Sacudo mi cabeza negativamente, contestando a la pregunta del moreno - ¿Seguro? – asiento. Él aparta su mano de mi hombro. Siento un desagradable retortijón en mi estómago.

Es extraño. Este es el encuentro más agradable que alguna vez hayamos tenido. Sin insultos, sin peleas... sólo miradas… y palabras… aunque sólo suyas porque yo no he abierto la boca. Estoy demasiado asustado. Sentirme así cuando estoy cerca de él me da mucho miedo. Sí. Lo admito. Él me aterroriza. Me da pavor pensar en la clase de estupideces que podría decir o hacer si perdiera el control de mis actos y me dejase llevar por _esto_. Esta cosa que hace que me sienta enfermo cada vez que me encuentro cerca de él.

.- ¿Cuándo empezamos el trabajo que nos ha pedido Snape? – Pregunta de nuevo el moreno.

Ah, claro, el trabajo. Por eso he salido a buscarlo en primer lugar. Por ese motivo él mismo se ha acercado a hablar conmigo. Por supuesto. Sólo de esa forma habría tenido algo que decirme. Si Snape no nos hubiera puesto de pareja esta misma mañana, él nunca se habría acercado a mí, a no ser que fuera para obsequiarme con una retahíla de insultos que no sólo me incluirían a mí, sino a parte de mi familia también. No lo culpo. Me lo he ganado a pulso a lo largo de los años.

.- ¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta tarde en la biblioteca? – Hablo por primera vez. Mi voz suena más ronca de lo que me gustaría.

Él sacude su cabeza afirmativamente.

0oº0ºoº0oº0o0ºoºo0ºo0º0ooº0o0ººo0ºo0oº0oº00ºoºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0ºoº0ºo0

Estamos en la biblioteca, en una de las mesas más apartadas. La hemos elegido en mutuo acuerdo. Después de todo, Potter es aquel a quien llaman "El Elegido", lo que ha provocado que su número de fans haya aumentado considerablemente, cuchicheando cada vez que aparece. Y no hay quien se pueda concentrar con las incesantes voces de niñas tontas debatiendo el mejor modo de acercarse y hablar con _el-niño-que-vivió_.

Potter está leyendo un libro, buscando la información para poder realizar el trabajo correctamente. Se supone que yo tendría que estar haciendo lo mismo. Pero no lo hago. Prefiero contemplarlo lo más disimuladamente que puedo. Prefiero concentrarme en cómo su ceño se frunce ligeramente cuando lee algo que no comprende, o que le resulta demasiado difícil. Prefiero observar cómo de cuando en cuando se pasa frustrado una mano por la cabeza, alborotando su cabello más de lo que ya lo tiene. Pociones es una asignatura que le provoca frustración continuamente y no sólo porque el profesor Snape está siempre encima de él, sino porque a él nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien esa materia.

Sonrío al imaginarme enseñándole todo lo necesario para que pueda mejorar en pociones. Después de todo, soy el mejor de mi curso en esa asignatura (Sí, el _mejor_, Granger no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, _muchas_ _gracias_) Le impartiría unas clases particulares. Aquí mismo, en la biblioteca, en esta mesa, donde estaríamos relativamente protegidos de la mirada de curiosos. Y así, poco a poco, nos iríamos conociendo mejor. Llegaría un momento en el que Potter dejaría de verme como el cabrón Slytherin hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy, y me querría como su amigo. Hasta que, finalmente, un buen día me confesaría lo enamorado que está de mí.

.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces?

Mierda. Me ha pillado. Me he quedado mirándolo descaradamente, olvidando por completo el disimulo, absorto en mis ensoñaciones, y me ha descubierto.

Soy idiota.

.- Te observo.

Hostia puta ¿He dicho yo eso?

.- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta mirándome con extrañeza.

.- Porque me gusta hacerlo. Eres perfecto.

¡Estúpido! ¡Cállate! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Parece que Potter se ha quedado sin aliento. Me mira con la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos. Su reacción es totalmente comprensible. Yo habría tenido la misma si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado en insultarme a mí mismo ¿Y si le digo que me he tomado un filtro amoroso por accidente? ¿Se lo creería? ¿Enmendaría mi metedura de pata?

.- ¿Es una broma? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – Ahora veo cómo sus ojos se entrecierran a través de las gafas. Me mira con desconfianza.

.- No, no lo es.

¡A la mierda! Ya la he cagado ¿No? ¿Qué importa si empeoro la situación un poco más? ¿Que Weasley podría aparecer y degollarme vivo? Bueno… ¡Cosas que pasan!

.-Te quiero – Acto seguido, me inclino hacia delante y salvo los pocos centímetros que hay entre sus labios y los míos.

Por un segundo me olvido de todo. Mi mente se queda en blanco. Sólo puedo concentrarme en todas y cada una de las increíbles sensaciones que el contacto con sus labios me provoca. Siento una descarga eléctrica atravesando todo mi cuerpo. Escucho fuegos artificiales en mis oídos y casi puedo verlos a través de mis párpados cerrados. Es como si mi cuerpo hubiera montado una gran fiesta en la que todos mis sentidos estuvieran invitados.

Entonces, la magia termina.

Potter rompe el beso y me empuja con algo de brusquedad para alejarme de él. Parece que está a punto de mandarme a la mierda.

Bajo la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Siento mucho calor en mis mejillas. Mis labios están temblando. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa por las lágrimas que inundan mis ojos y mis muslos duelen porque he colocado mis manos sobre ellos y he comenzado a apretar con fuerza. Cualquier dolor es mejor que la humillación que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

Escucho un profundo suspiro. Siento unos dedos en mi barbilla que empujan mi cabeza hacia arriba. Cuando mis ojos conectan con los suyos, pestañeo fuertemente, provocando que las lágrimas escapen de mis ojos.

No hay repulsión, ni odio, ni deseos de venganza en esa mirada esmeralda... Hay algo más. Un sentimiento que no consigo identificar, pero que, definitivamente, es algo bueno.

Veo que su mano libre se mueve, hasta que la noto apoyada suavemente en mi nuca. Empuja mi cabeza ligeramente hacia delante.

Y entonces, ocurre algo que sólo ha tenido lugar en mis más salvajes sueños.

Me devuelve el beso.

Sus labios succionan los míos delicadamente. Escucho voces asombradas alrededor de nosotros. Me doy cuenta de que no me importa. Lo único que me importa son los labios de Potter, que recorren los míos suavemente. Lo único que me importa es la lengua de Potter, que se ha introducido en mi boca y ha comenzado a acariciar la mía con delicadeza. Lo único que me importa _es_ Potter.

No, Potter no.

_Harry._

Por siempre Harry.

0º0ºoº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0ºoº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0o0ºº0oº0oo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0ºoºo

FIN

Creo que este es el fic más romántico que he escrito hasta la fecha. No hay sexo, no hay lujuria, no hay odio… Todo se basa en _eso _(como lo llama Draco XD).

Empecé ha escribirlo hace más de un año, inspirada por una canción que se llama "Calma e Sangue Freddo" pero hace pocos días me animé a terminarlo… y ahí está.

Para los que leen "Amor Peligroso" sepan que entre el fin de semana y el principio de la semana que viene publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Ya lo tengo casi terminado, por lo que no hay que preocuparse. Estoy inspirada y motivada, y tengo ideas… Es genial

Por último, si has leído este pequeño one-shot te agradecería que me lo hicieras saber a través de un review que, al fin y al cabo, no cuesta nada

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1


End file.
